1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to vehicle occupant protection devices.
2. Related Art
Vehicles, such as automobiles, are provided with various types of vehicle occupant protection devices.
For instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-151676 discloses a front airbag that is to be deployed at the front side of an occupant seated in a seat and also discloses a curtain airbag that is to be deployed at an outer side of the occupant.
Thus, for instance, when the automobile collides with another automobile, the front airbag is deployed at the front side of the occupant seated in the seat so that the occupant falling forward against the deployed front airbag can be supported, thereby protecting the occupant.
However, even when the front airbag is deployed in the vehicle in this manner, if the occupant falls diagonally forward, for instance, there is a possibility that the occupant's head, after hitting against the front airbag, may move and drop beside the front airbag. This may possibly cause the head to rotate.
Accordingly, in a vehicle occupant protection device, it is demanded that such rotation of the occupant's head after hitting against the airbag be suppressed.